


【艾萨】堕天的捷径

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 恶魔艾斯遇见了一个名叫萨博的天使。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

堕天的捷径

01.  
“我好像喜欢了一个天使。”  
艾斯眺望海平面，突然忧郁地说。  
刚忙完晚餐高峰期的萨奇倚在栏杆上抽烟，眼皮都懒得抬：“嗯，这是比喻？”  
“不，”艾斯扭头，义正言辞地纠正，“他就是天使。”  
“好吧，”萨奇翻了个白眼，“我不该跟恋爱中的人玩文字游戏。”

02.  
一周后，艾斯的船再次停泊在地狱与人间交界的港口。他推开萨奇餐厅的门，炫耀般揽着一个年轻的金发男人。  
“我把他带来了！”  
“谁？”  
“那个天使。”  
萨奇嘴角的烟头掉了下来。

03.  
“所以你真的是天使？住在云彩上的那种？”萨奇把又一碗大份拉面端上来，好奇地端详那个胃口堪比艾斯的食客。他看起来只是个普通帅小伙，唯有罕见的金发确实像传说中的天使族。  
“严格说，我现在睡木板床，”年轻人在狼吞虎咽间回答他的疑问，“实际上我是从天界逃出来的，属于偷渡，所以不能获得正规租赁房子的机会。”  
“现在萨博借住在我家。”艾斯接话。两人的刀叉在公共餐盘里默契地错开，这很少见，萨奇几乎没见过能从醒着的艾斯嘴里抢走食物的人。  
“传说中天使不都有巨大的翅膀和明亮的光环吗？”萨奇有点幻灭，倒也不是否认萨博作为天使的颜值——得承认，他长得挺好看——可通常来说天使不该都是雌雄莫辨的柔和中性美人吗？  
萨博指了指头顶的高礼帽：“就像刚才说的，因为是偷渡，所以被发现我的光环会很麻烦。这帽子上有我自创的黑魔法，就算其他天使也看不到光。顺便一提，没有魔力的人是什么都看不到的。”  
纯种人类血统的萨奇有点被冒犯到。  
“至于翅膀，我通常都是收起来的，不然连餐厅大门都进不来。”  
“怎么样，天使超帅吧？”艾斯托着脸腮，一脸满足。他甚至都还没吃完眼前那盘牛排！厨师长震惊地在心里呐喊，这个叫萨博的天使连你的心和食欲都一并偷走了吗？

04.  
“我有个疑问。”萨奇在后厨来回踱步，艾斯被他揪过来用洗盘子抵押饭钱，而萨博作为首次客人幸免于难。但实际上是萨奇故意支开了他，他有话得跟艾斯谈谈。  
“你喜欢的天使就是他？”  
艾斯洗盘子的动作慢下来，他点了点头，倒映在窗户玻璃上的脸有点红。  
“这还真是老掉牙虐恋爱情故事的常规展开。”  
艾斯不开心地把水龙头拧到最大：“我知道你要说什么，你想提醒我，我是个恶魔对吧？”  
萨奇深知艾斯对自己血统的厌恶，但他不是为此要戳对方痛处的。  
“我不是为了强调这个，伙计，就算你俩身份互换也一样，天使和恶魔注定会伤害彼此。他的圣光已经对你造成影响了不是么？”  
他用下巴指向艾斯左侧上臂，那里有个痕迹新鲜的十字疤。  
“别小看我这个地狱边界餐厅的店长。我看得出来，这是光属性的疤痕。”  
“那只是个意外，”艾斯嘟囔，他重新调小了水流，后厨里只剩下他低落的声音，“他当时在躲避天界巡逻兵，情急之下抓住我当掩体，原本他以为我只是个普通人类。结果我被灼伤了。”  
这可真不是个浪漫美好的爱情开端。萨奇心想。  
“好在路飞有个擅长治愈术的朋友，看在同族的份儿上，他帮我治好了，虽然疤是永久性的。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
“不，这没什么可惜的，”艾斯双眼放光，“我想好了，在这个疤上做个纹身，就弄我的名字，还有……”  
他竟扭捏地停住了。  
不过与他长期相处的经验告诉萨奇，后半段话不听也罢。

05.  
当萨奇成功阻止了艾斯把他的粮仓搬空的野望后，艾斯的船终于要再度起航了。  
“谢谢你借给我的斗篷，”萨博朝厨师长碰了碰帽檐，行了个天使族的告别礼，“我会想念你做的拉面。”  
“从地狱回来之后，我们会去老爹那儿一趟，要不要载你一程？”艾斯蹲在船舷栏杆上冲他招手。  
“听起来不错。”萨奇笑道。  
那是两个月后最令他后悔的决定。

06.  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯，是个在地狱十分有名气的纯血恶魔。然而这名号并非源于他自身，而是来自他大名鼎鼎、曾单枪匹马与天庭对抗的恶魔父亲，哥尔·D·罗杰。  
艾斯痛恨他的生父，对流淌在自己身体里的血脉同样深恶痛绝。尽管地狱里还有个令他牵挂的弟弟，但艾斯仍选择成年之际前往人间。这是他最幸运的选择，他遇到了白胡子，拥有了远胜于血亲的父亲和家人。  
从那之后他作为白胡子家族的一员，负责人间与地狱物流交易的工作。他有了一艘可以穿越炼狱的坚固海船，和一批忠诚可靠的手下。  
偶尔，艾斯会在成堆的信件中翻出一两封寄错的邮件，收信地址是天堂。他会把它们挑选出来，再在家族聚会时交给有着天使族血统的哈尔塔。这是他唯一能为那些人做的了，他是个恶魔，注定和天堂没有什么关系。  
直到他遇见了萨博。

07.  
就如萨奇所想的那样，天使与恶魔的邂逅绝对和浪漫无缘。  
萨博无意捏伤了艾斯的胳膊之后，瞬间就猜到对方绝非普通人类。可在萨博眼里，比起牛鬼蛇神，那些佩戴冰冷铁盔的同族邪恶得多，于是他凑近可怜受害者的耳边，念了个无声咒。  
那不是天使常用的沉默魔法，而是萨博自己从禁书区学来的旁门左道，也正因如此，艾斯幸运地没有受到白魔法的二次攻击。  
可这无法熄灭他的怒意。巡逻兵刚走远，他就朝身后的陌生人来了狠狠一拳。  
萨博没料到对方这么莽撞，他甚至顾不得肿起来的脸颊，倒先注意起艾斯被烧伤的拳头了。  
“你受伤了！”他含着血丝提醒着，试图和愤怒的恶魔拉开距离：“冷静点，我有办法帮你治疗。”  
“别开玩笑了，天使怎么给恶魔治疗？”  
“只要不是白魔法就行了，我做过的，相信我。”萨博举起双手，这是人间通用的投降姿势。艾斯这才看清他隐藏在礼帽下的金发和真诚的笑容。  
“你敢使诈，我会立刻把巡逻兵招回来。”  
“那还请高抬贵手了，恶魔先生。”他俏皮地眨眨眼，跳回艾斯身边。艾斯注意到这个天使全身裹得严严实实，甚至戴着棕色皮手套，可即使如此都能灼伤他这个高级恶魔，看来不是普通的低阶天使。  
青蓝色的光从萨博手中浮出来，像一团清凉的薄荷凝胶覆盖在艾斯红肿的拳头上。疼痛感确实消失了。  
“还有你手臂上的伤，怪我当时没注意力道，恐怕比较严重，”他抱歉地捏着帽檐，“不过，我对黑魔法的医术造诣不高。”  
“算了，我认识一个同族医生，应该比你靠谱点。”既然对方确实努力为自己疗伤了，艾斯也不再计较。这还是他头一回如此近距离接触一个纯种天使——应该是纯血统的，他能感受到远比平时高得多的魔力压过来。  
“同族？也是恶魔吗？”  
艾斯皱起眉头，他真的不喜欢别人在他面前强调这个该死的单词。  
“那你肯定得去地狱了？”  
这个天使的脑子大概不太好，居然主动凑近一个恶魔，那家伙的父母没教过他天使恶魔势不两立授受不亲吗？  
“带我一起去地狱吧！”  
“啊？”

08.  
“所以你就把一个天使带到我的诊所。”  
特拉法尔加·罗几乎是咬牙切齿念出那个词汇的，没办法，毕竟他和艾斯都是纯血恶魔，对天使的反应比普通混血要强烈得多。天晓得他们想避开那些该死的圣光和祝福要花费多少心思，罗自己十指上的DEATH刺青就是注入了黑魔法的抵御咒语，以免他行医时受到意外波及。  
艾斯撇嘴，假装没看到来自罗的眼刀。  
“是这家伙非要跟着我。”  
被点名的天使绕着打光昏暗的诊所走了一圈，颇为失望：“什么啊，只是场景阴森了点而已，我还以为真能下地狱了呢。”  
“恕我直言，天使是无法轻易到地狱的，”罗冷冰冰地打碎他的幻想，“起码也要堕落九天九日吧。”  
萨博埋怨地看向艾斯：“这么久？你不是说乘船只要两天就能到吗？”  
“如果你办好了地狱通行证，确实只需要这么短的时间。”艾斯没好气地说。他从没想到，自己有朝一日竟然会被一个天使缠上，软磨硬泡想去地狱观光游。  
即使这个天使长得正中他好球带，又会些稀奇古怪的魔法把戏，脑电波似乎也与自己的意外契合……艾斯迅速瞥了一眼正在研究诊所陈列柜的萨博，咬牙自我纠正，清醒点波特卡斯，就算这样他也是个天使！  
罗察觉了艾斯的细微表情，他一丁点都不想掺和别人感情问题，更何况其中一方还是个天使。撒旦啊，他的诊所居然进来一个天使，这里已经不干净了。  
“七十二小时后灼伤会彻底痊愈，但表皮的疤痕无法消退，如果痛就涂点这个山羊角药膏，”罗抱着手臂，摆出赶客的姿态，“你们可以走了。”  
“你这里有好多有趣的书啊，我可以再来吗？”天使仿佛没听到恶魔医生的逐客令。  
“你敢来，我就连夜把诊所搬走。”罗翻了个白眼，不过艾斯知道那不过是逞口舌之快，如果他真的如此痛恨天使，是绝不会允许对方在自己重要的诊所来回溜达的。

09.  
“现在我们准备去地狱了吗？”  
艾斯扶额，假如不是当事人，他真想拿出手机拍段短视频发到网上，标题就叫震惊！天使竟然憧憬地狱？  
“当然不，”他试着让自己的语气冷硬一些，并别开视线不去看主动自报家门的天使的脸，他怕再看几眼自己的决心会动摇，“我们就在这儿分开。我要回船上去了。”  
“船？”萨博敏锐的捕捉到关键词：“你还是海员？”  
“不是。”  
艾斯想给多嘴的自己一拳。  
“其实，我对自己的航海能力还挺有信心的，”萨博找到了巧妙的切入点，他边说边端详艾斯的神情，“虽然我对天界迂腐的知识毫无兴趣，但人间和地狱的书本读了很多，尤其来到人间之后，这里简直是知识熔炉的天堂！所以，如果你的船还缺人手的话，我会派上用场的。”  
艾斯猛然回头，铅灰色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“你会领航？”  
萨博用力点头。  
“太好了，我们船上的航海员正好要回地狱结婚，我还发愁接下来半年的航行怎么办。”  
萨博的眼睛也亮起来。  
“我可以去地狱了？”  
“偷渡前科可能有点难度，但到时再想办法嘛！”

10.  
当艾斯向船员介绍萨博时，早已习惯了船长想一出是一出作风的众人也难得瞪大眼睛。恶魔船上居然会有一名纯血天使，而且不是被驱逐的，头顶光环还闪闪发亮的那种。  
恶魔们说话直白露骨，与萨博聊了三两句便问他，天使是不是都是双性。  
原本坐在不远处喝酒的艾斯呛住了，他想呵止不懂规矩的部下，但萨博已经坦荡荡地点了点头。  
“但你看上去就是个男人啊？”  
也许船员没有恶意，可艾斯的脑子已经烧起来，他大步流星走到围堵的人群外，试图打断这场走向愈发危险的对话。  
“为了在人间混得低调，我就只保持男性特征了，”萨博耸肩，丝毫不觉得自己在说什么爆炸发言，“况且女孩子跑跳太累了，很容易腰酸背痛，不过裙子倒是很凉快。”  
艾斯开始大声咳嗽，他过于用力了，以至于脸都涨得通红。  
把凑热闹的船员轰走后，艾斯还在啜着啤酒润喉。萨博打量他嘴上一圈白花花的啤酒泡，忽然问：“我以为恶魔对这种事习以为常，看不出你还挺纯情的。”  
艾斯疲惫地扫他一眼，他今天心脏狂跳血液上涌太多次，已经不想再对萨博的暴言做出反应。  
“那些家伙说话没分寸，我怕会让你尴尬。”  
萨博笑起来，他捡起甲板上来回滑动的啤酒杯，与艾斯手里的碰了碰。  
“你比我见过的任何人、任何天使都温柔。谢谢你，船长。”

11.  
当船即将驶入地狱领海时，透过薄雾已经可以隐约看到看门犬的巨大身影。艾斯慎重地为萨博戴好兜帽，又不放心地在上面小心地附加一层魔咒。他不敢使用太强的咒语，毕竟对于天使来说这里瘴气已经够重了，他不想给萨博更多负担。  
“入关的时候你排在我后面，如果问到你就说是新上船的员工，还不太了解业务的事。其他交给我。”  
萨博从宽大的帽檐下冲他眨眼：“知道了。”  
可艾斯并不安心。因为运送货物停停靠靠，一路下来，他们已经共处两个多月了，他也早就摸清了这天使的脾性。越是嘴上答应得好听，就越有胡作非为的风险，实在令人放心不下。然而当他对丢斯道出心中忧虑时，船医只是兴趣缺缺地摆弄手里的听诊器：“那不是跟船长你一模一样，我以为你俩一拍即合呢。”艾斯回想起来，自从萨博上船之后他确实有了放飞胡闹的同伴。于是他心虚地闭了嘴，独自忧心忡忡。  
“记着，刻耳柏洛斯有五十个头，其中三十个负责入关审查，”艾斯对萨博咬耳朵，“第二十八号脾气最好，经常放水，你排那边去。”  
“好。”萨博拔腿就跑。艾斯忧虑地望着他雀跃的背影，难道没有人提醒他，藏在礼帽里的天使光环都激动得快藏不住了吗？  
轮到艾斯的时候他打好了腹稿，准备将身后的萨博一并介绍了。不料他才开口说了个名字，身后的天使就一个箭步上前。  
“我就是萨博，”他说着，熟练地将手穿过艾斯的臂弯，“是船长家属。”  
戴着老花镜的二十八号地狱犬眯起眼睛，即使它年事已高，在众生哪怕恶魔眼里也依旧是狰狞可怖的魔物。可萨博毫无惧色，反而有些兴奋。  
“我知道你们的入关条例，签署长期协议的货船船长有权携带一名直系家属。”  
艾斯目瞪口呆。这天使认真的吗？他在地狱穿梭百来年都不知道还有这规矩。  
二十八号威慑地露出獠牙，艾斯破釜沉舟地想，大不了这趟生意黄了，回头去炼狱买一船特产酒，再向老爹赔不是。  
“你赢了，求死的小麻雀，” 刻耳柏洛斯朝他们咧开硕大的笑容，“欢迎来到地狱。”

12.  
穿过第一层监狱后，艾斯带着萨博来到了最繁华热闹的拉斯特区。这里充斥着承载了人类罪孽幻想的色欲和梦魔，街上的恶魔毫不掩饰地朝他们频频抛媚眼，无论男女，还有试图碰瓷揩油的魔爪。  
“你真受欢迎。”萨博感慨，这已经不知道是第几次有小梦魔假装挤到艾斯面前了。  
艾斯撇嘴，他不想让萨博知道，那些露骨目光中相当一部分是冲着他的生父罗杰而来，另外还有一些是在偷偷打量他身侧披着斗篷的萨博。  
天使和恶魔相克，但纯洁的东西对恶魔来说就是有天生的吸引力。哪怕收起羽翼，施了法术，遮住标志性的金发，天使的气味仍无法骗过恶魔的嗅觉。  
“跟紧我，别走散了。”艾斯叮嘱着，他很想直接握住萨博的手腕，可上臂的伤疤还在隐隐作痛。  
他忽然后悔自己当初怎么没跟哈尔塔学一两句光耐性的咒语。

13.  
意外发生在两人去七十二柱魔神像的路上。有人故意从背后撞开了萨博，礼帽滚落在地，金灿灿的光环在饱和度极高的霓虹灯光里十分另类。  
是天使猎人！艾斯刚想让萨博逃跑，就听到一声惨叫。萨博隐藏起来的翅膀被捏出了一只，那是凶悍的恶魔专门针对天使做的捉捕工具，可以轻松夺走多翼天使的自由。  
艾斯从没想过，他第一次亲眼看到萨博的羽翼竟会在这种情景下。愤怒的火种在他胸口炸裂，他的双眼变成猩红的竖瞳，牙齿变得尖利，蕴藏无穷魔力的角从黑发中钻出来。  
“放开他！”他怒吼，无形的力量随着声波震荡开，猎人和围观的恶魔竟纷纷弯下膝盖，像臣服的仆从跪倒在地。  
他顾不得光暗相克的伤害，抱起萨博飞快从街道撤离。灼热的疼痛透过萨博的体温钻入艾斯心口，他已经搞不清哪边的痛感更难以忍受。

14.  
在船上休整的丢斯被两人伤痕累累的样子吓到了。他是人类与恶魔的混血，恰好介于光暗平衡的中间点，可以同时给他们疗伤。  
“萨博翅膀的伤不是我能治愈的，”他摇头，“虽然可以休养，但存在落下后遗症的风险。”  
艾斯绞着手指，他的手臂和手掌都是紫红色的烫伤。丢斯给他涂了药膏，并再三叮嘱他不许乱动。艾斯痛苦地看着萨博，好像目光能将痛楚从萨博身上挖出来转嫁给自己。  
“没关系，”萨博投给他安抚的眼神，“我运气不错，被抓的是坏掉的翅膀。”  
艾斯睁大了眼睛，萨博的话没给他抚慰，反而多了惊吓。  
“我从天界逃出来的时候受到了‘惩戒’，”他指了指横亘左眼的伤疤，“其中一双翅膀就是那时弄坏的，不过还剩两对，飞得起来。”  
他说着笑了笑，但艾斯并没有跟着一起笑。  
“丢斯，交货的事就麻烦你了。”艾斯的声音很低，萨博从没听他以这样的口吻说话。  
船医早有所料地耸了耸肩。  
“萨博，你跟我回人间，”艾斯的语气难得强硬，“拉斯特区人多耳杂，有天使混入地狱的事过不了多久就人尽皆知了。最近天使猎人猖獗，你太明显了。”  
他以为萨博会不甘心地辩驳几句，对方却盘腿坐在床上，若有所思。  
“你说得对，我把地狱想得太简单了。”他郑重地朝艾斯低下头，艾斯记得那时萨博教给过船员们的天使族道歉礼节。  
“这次我会乖乖离开，我不希望艾斯再因为我受伤了。但我不会死心，过不了多久我还要再来，还有很多想看的东西没看到呢。”  
艾斯总算翘起了嘴角，尽管笑得很轻。他目光柔和地看着萨博。  
“我知道你不会罢休，放心吧，下次我会做好万全准备陪你。”

15.  
艾斯用海船的备用救生艇将萨博带离了地狱。在通往炼狱狭窄入口的海道，萨博忽然说，把他丢在炼狱就好。  
“别担心，和地狱不一样，炼狱我自己也来过。”  
“你担心船的燃料不够？这是用我的魔法做动力，没问题的。”  
“我当然知道，这很酷，以后我还多想乘着她玩儿，但眼下我有个老熟人要拜访，正巧她就在炼狱。”  
“好吧，那事后我们在萨奇的餐厅汇合。”艾斯不情愿地妥协，他从帽子里掏出一个小巧的多棱体，掰下一角。  
“这是恶魔特制的倒五芒星，用它就可以知道我在哪儿了，”艾斯嘟囔，“虽然比起我，你的行踪更飘忽不定。”  
萨博新奇地端详掌心里的黑色锥体，黑魔法的力量微弱，反倒有种可爱的暖意。他珍重地放进大衣里袋。  
“之后再见，”他朝艾斯挥挥手，“顺利的话，下次碰面时候我们可以来个拥抱了。”  
“我很期待。”艾斯笑起来，那绝对是他梦寐以求的事，但他并没有指望它有朝一日能成真。

16.  
“真没想到你又只身来这里看我。”  
萨博盘腿席地而坐，他带着从炼狱入关口买的美酒，隔着形同虚设的监狱栅栏和对面的人碰杯。  
“炼狱对我来说已经不算什么了，但我还是低估了地狱。”  
“你小子连地狱都敢闯了？不是质疑萨博君的实力，可你的白魔法水平在地狱真能自保吗？”  
萨博苦笑：“所以这次是有别人帮忙我才顺利脱身。”  
“哦？听你的语气，不是普通的别人。”  
“嗯，我想我应该是喜欢他了。”  
“哎呀，坠入爱河的天使真是可爱，要不是因为地上乐园太有趣让我流连忘返，我现在就想去看看萨博君的心上人是什么样呢。”  
萨博仰起脸，朝面前的人露出一个幸福的微笑。  
“你一定会喜欢的，是个帅气又温柔的恶魔。”  
“看来，这次你是为了他来找我。”  
“没错，”萨博放下酒杯，“我想为他做一个不会受到白魔法伤害的护符。”  
“如果魔力强大的天使，只用一根树枝也可以做成魔杖。”  
“……我明白，但我知道也有献祭自身魔力做出持久护符的先例。”  
“你来人间之后又偷看了多少禁书啊，”对面的人叹气，“好吧，为了爱情赴汤蹈火的迷途小鸟，我会教你。”  
明朗的笑容在萨博脸上绽开：“谢谢你，伊娃女士。”

17.  
送走萨博后，艾斯独自回到船舶停靠的港口。这次的货物交易很快，可他仍觉得一切都太过漫长了。返回人间的路上缺了个和恶魔船员们聊怪谭奇闻的天使，船长室的地板不再被航海图纸和书籍堆满，到处都显得空空荡荡。  
萨奇在码头迎接艾斯，见对方一脸相思病的模样，他还以为艾斯这趟行程饿了一路，赶紧给他做了丰盛的接风大餐。  
酒饱饭足，就在萨奇清闲下来以为会像往常那样听艾斯聊聊新的见闻趣事时，他忽然听到艾斯说，他好像喜欢上了一个天使。


	2. Chapter 2

18.  
萨博重返黑桃号后，船员们以迎接他的由头开起了派对。宴会离不了游戏，借着酒精助兴，恶魔们在甲板上开设起无伤大雅的赌局。  
“筹码都有什么？”  
萨博对魔族风俗充满了好奇。可由于某个未公开的原因，天使身上散发着比分别前还要强烈的圣光，为了避免伤及无辜，他只得站在外围探头张望着，并询问依旧不凑热闹的船长。  
“任何东西，除了流通人间炼狱的硬货币之外，也可以是自己的使魔、从属的黑暗精灵，甚至高阶咒语。”安全起见，艾斯和萨博保持着一米以上的距离，这令他有点失落。萨博的魔力确实增强了，也许这就是他特意去炼狱的原因？  
“听上去还挺赚的，你不参加吗？”萨博向后跃起，轻巧地落在栏杆上，他不动声色地扇动了羽翼，艾斯能感到有一股清风扑面而来，虽然刮在脸上有点火辣的刺痛。  
“我身上没什么可搜刮的，”艾斯笑道，“反之，我也没什么想从同伴身上获取，有他们在身边就够了。”  
“真是个好船长。”萨博在灰蒙蒙的夜色中看他，居高临下的视角让他终于有了点天使降临的样子，虽然脸上打趣的笑容和人间教堂里那些冷冰冰的石膏像截然不同。  
“别以为我听不出你在调侃我。”  
“那和我呢？要不要赌一把？”天使盘腿坐在狭窄的木栏上，随着海浪起伏轻微晃动，隐匿在夜幕中的翅膀替他维持着微妙的平衡，这让他看起来更加从容不迫。  
“哦？”艾斯被提起了兴致：“你想从我这得到什么？”  
“高阶火魔法，”萨博笑着眨眨眼，“别随便用一撮小火苗就打发我，我想学邪恶法师擅长的暗系火咒。”  
就算你直接问我，我也会教给你的，艾斯在心里说。可既然萨博主动把它当作一场赌博的筹码，那自己说不定也能有点意外收获呢。  
“好啊，不过你也得拿出等价水平的赌注。”  
“有个不错的东西，我猜你会感兴趣。”  
艾斯仰着头，天使明朗的笑容让他下意识地眯了眯眼。  
“有没有趣，得我来决定。”

19.  
他们采用地狱最简单的赌法——阿斯莫德的骰子，萨博赌朝上的是人面，艾斯则押了羊首，三局两胜。显然，恶灵之首将运气偏向了同族。  
“我输了，”萨博摊开手，“看来天使的好运在地狱行不通。”  
“你这么没胜负欲，反而有些蹊跷啊。”  
“我一直想体验一把恶魔的赌博，再说，就算你不教火魔法我也会偷偷学的。”  
萨博兴冲冲地捏着面容不断扭曲的骰子，多面体上刻着完全不同的头颅，都在面目狰狞地嘶吼着。他把手指伸进其中一面兽头的嘴里，牧牛的表情痛苦地抽搐起来。  
“你的魔法增强了好多。”艾斯盯着他象牙色的指尖。天使没戴手套，手指已经被恶灵骰子报复地咬出了青黑色的印子，但他全然不在乎。  
“多亏了这个，”萨博说着，拿出一条手链，“凝聚了白魔法的祝福手环，天使佩戴有魔力加成，恶魔的话也可以增加光耐性。”  
“这是你去炼狱弄到的？”  
“为了学会编这个，我可是忍痛拔掉不少羽毛呢。”萨博咧嘴，似乎又回忆起被伊娃按在地上揪翅膀的痛苦。  
艾斯瞪大了眼睛。  
“这是……你做的？”  
“虽然我只会最基本的白魔法咒语，但魔力是天生的，即使不会运用，也能提炼出来做成道具。”  
萨博颇为得意地晃着手里的饰品，不是他自吹自擂，以主天使的位格来说，他的魔力已经十分充沛了，这也是当初父母为何无视他意志也要强迫他努力升迁的原因。  
艾斯皱起眉头，他的视线从那个散发着淡淡能量的手环转移到被圣光照亮的天使脸上。  
“做这个很痛吗？”  
萨博意外地看着他。  
“我不知道天使的做法，但在地狱，从他人体内提取魔法就是抽离灵魂，非常痛苦。”艾斯紧盯着萨博的眼睛，好像要迫切得到他的否认才能安心。  
“除了一开始被拔羽毛的时候有点痛之外完全没事，”萨博安抚道，“你看我不是还好好的，唯一的后遗症就是很容易饿。”  
艾斯眉间的忧虑总算松开了，他也跟着笑了笑。萨博乘胜追击：  
“所以，这个作为赌注还不错吧？”  
“刚做好的手环就用来下注？”  
萨博转了转眼珠：“反正我已经学会做法了。怎样，喜欢吗？”  
“非常喜欢，我会赢下它的，在下一次赌局里。”  
“那你现在要什么？”萨博不解，也许艾斯看上了他的自创黑魔法？毕竟当他施展咒语的时候对方总是两眼放光地捧场。  
“虽然听起来有点怪，”艾斯不自在地捏了捏手里惨叫的骰子，“我希望你收下我的名字。”

20.  
“船长疯了，他居然在向一个天使求婚！”  
不远处的船员借着风系黑暗精灵的耳朵满足八卦之心，怎料艾斯的爆炸发言仿佛强力定身咒把众人钉在原地。  
“冷静点，对方是个天使，那可不算求婚。”  
“可这还不够疯狂吗？他居然想把自己的名字交给天使，那可是天使！船长不要命了吗？”  
“我不太明白，艾斯的话有什么含义？”丢斯跟不上那些激烈争辩的纯血恶魔的节奏，一半人类的血统让他与近乎失传的古老地狱习俗失之交臂。  
“与恶魔订下契约，就可以借用对方的魔力，甚至差遣恶魔，代价是死后的灵魂。这是最广为流传的说法。”素来不喜热闹的米哈尔竟然走出舱室，显然也对船长的赌博充满好奇。  
“恶魔可以和不同人签订多个契约，但假如恶魔主动将自己的名字交给某人，那他将不再有机会获取其他的灵魂。”米哈尔抱着他宝贵的火铳，坐在僻静的角落，丢斯跟了过去。  
“交出名字就意味着只能与特定者签订契约了？”  
“哪怕最终得到了特定者的灵魂，也无法再通过契约的方式收割更多了。”米哈尔眯着眼，他本身就是诞生在风中的黑暗精灵，无需借助耳朵也能听到艾斯他们的对话。  
“难怪大家反应这么强烈。”丢斯也将目光投向远处的萨博，冥海无风，金发遮住了天使的表情。  
“也正因如此，曾经有彼此相爱的恶魔试图用交换姓名来获得稳定的婚约关系，不过，这可是地狱，哪有恶魔会为了虚假的忠贞舍弃无穷的快乐呢？”  
丢斯沉默不语，他想起最初艾斯拉拢自己上船时的谈心。那家伙虽然拥有强大的天赋，却憎恨自己的血统。恶魔擅长体术和肉搏，不善应对魔法，他偏固执地修炼法术，每次被火烧得伤痕累累都满不在乎。恶魔酷爱捉弄人类，骗取他们的灵魂，他却相反，丢斯已经记不得一路上艾斯多少次为弱小的人类出头，哪怕最后倒打一耙，被狩魔者追得遍体鳞伤，他也笑得心满意足。  
有时丢斯会觉得，艾斯比他更像个人类。  
“或许我能理解艾斯这么做的理由了。”丢斯冷不防开口。  
米哈尔困惑地摇了摇头：“我可猜不透恶魔的心思。”  
“不，我是以人类的视角猜测的。”

21.  
“我不太明白，”萨博敛去笑容，他盯着艾斯铁灰色的眼睛，“输的是我，难道不是你向我索要什么？”  
“赢家可以提出任何要求，不一定就是索取。”可怜的恶灵骰子快被艾斯捏烂了，他试探地打量着萨博的脸，想要找到能鼓舞自己的线索。  
“你说了算，”萨博耸肩，“但为什么要给我你的名字？”  
艾斯的视线飘向天使背后的海面。  
“类似于签订契约，这样一来如果有什么情况，我也可以立刻赶过去。”  
“听起来跟传送咒一样方便，挺不错嘛。”萨博若有所思。  
艾斯不安地看着他，像听见门锁开启声而竖起耳朵的家猫。  
“那你答应了？”  
“我猜你还有隐情没说完。”  
萨博抖动翅膀，轻盈地落回甲板。他把手环挂在栏杆凸起的装饰物上，与恶魔船长拉近了距离。没有了笑容的天使表情冷冰冰的，甚至还有点咄咄逼人：  
“如果只是普通的传送魔法，妖精族有很多成熟的道具，不需要像这样特意订下契约。”  
“我不擅长使用那些玩意儿……”艾斯撇嘴。萨博已经走入他的安全范围，原以为强烈的灼热感会卷土重来，可奇怪的是，萨博身上的光属性魔力变得相当微弱。  
他到底抽取了多少魔力去做那个该死的手环啊？  
“让我们坦诚相对吧，”萨博抱起手臂，他看上去有些不高兴，“其实，我做出这个手环并不是为了在地狱自保，而是希望你不再受到白魔法伤害。”  
艾斯张开了嘴巴，却什么都说不出来。他不是没怀着自私的心思揣测过萨博做手环的初衷，但那自大又荒唐的念头只在脑海中闪过一瞬，他从没也从不敢想象这个天使会为自己做到如此地步。  
“所以，你的理由是什么？”萨博看着他。艾斯突然有点理解在天使雕像面前忏悔的人类了，被这样的目光注视着，他无法不坦白心声。  
“……我讨厌自己的恶魔血统，也厌恶吸取灵魂获得力量的天性。”  
艾斯的声音很轻，他多久没有向别人提起过这个了？身为恶魔，他已经被太多无私的爱簇拥着，也实在没有再抱怨的理由和资格了。可面对萨博，面对这个既不正派也不合格的天使，他忽然想再次把埋在心底快腐烂的情绪翻出来。  
“但如果这个身份能为你做点什么，我很乐意。”  
“原来我们都在想相同的事。”萨博的语气变得柔软，他重新拾起那条灌注了强大魔力的手环，塞进艾斯手里。  
原本被艾斯捏着的阿斯莫德骰子立刻在尖利的惨叫声中化为泡影。  
“呜哇！”艾斯吓了一跳，手环躺在掌心里，并没有预料中的炽热难耐，手环轻飘飘的，就好像握着被太阳晒过的羽毛。  
“快戴上它！”萨博催促。艾斯刚把护符套进左手，萨博就扑上来，将他抱了个满怀。丰满的翅膀在天使身后扬起，艾斯终于能清晰地看见羽翼的样子了。  
“我早就想这么做了。”  
他听见萨博在耳边小声说着。笑意暖洋洋地萦绕在恶魔周遭，他收拢双臂，像要把天使嵌入自己身体那般用力地拥抱对方。

22.  
“船长，我需要一个休假。”丢斯两眼无神地嘟囔着，面具也无法掩盖他浓重的黑眼圈，他机械地握着刀叉，根本没有夹起半片肉。  
黑桃号从地狱满载而归，不仅顺利采购了特产和矿石，还从几个天使猎人团身上缴获了不少高端的武器与从属精灵。他们再次停靠在萨奇餐厅所在的港口，决定开个三天三夜的狂欢派对。  
可船医无福消受，这一路上他承受了太多，也许是时候向更上一级申请再招个医生分担工作压力了。  
“你怎么回事啊，一直无精打采的。”艾斯有点抱怨地把刚烤好的肉塞给他，并心疼地夹走了他始终没动过的菜肴。  
紧挨着船长坐的萨博正专心致志消灭眼前的几份面食，听到艾斯的关心，他也投以担忧的眼神。  
“是因为我们在地狱打斗的频率太高了吗？”不愧是天使，还保留着最后的良心，他抱歉地朝丢斯笑了笑：“对不起，我们是冲得有点过猛了，都怪艾斯一旦交战就不肯撤退。”  
“这就是我的战斗风格。倒是你，一个天使别在地狱单挑恶魔军团啊。我教你的火咒都用不熟练。”  
“那是谁帮你把偷袭的兽人赶跑的？”萨博不客气地揭短：“你不会忘了有一次你差点被梦魔魅惑了吧？”  
艾斯憋红了脸：“我也没料到那是个男梦魔，而且还突然变成你衣冠不整的样子……”  
萨博也噎住了，短暂的对峙后，他默默把自己那份香煎海妖须放进艾斯餐盘里。  
“咳，尝尝这个，味道还不错。”  
“……嗯，谢谢。”  
哦天哪，又开始了，丢斯眼神涣散地戳着自己面前热腾腾的琵琶腿，撒旦耶和华甚至阿撒托斯，谁都好，快来阻止这对恶魔天使在用餐时刻放闪秀恩爱的罪行吧。  
“嘿，你怎么还不吃，肉都冷了。”艾斯再次注意到被丢斯冷落的烤肉，埋怨道。  
“你看起来真的有些糟糕，所以到底怎么了？”萨博也看着他。  
这是个死循环，可怜的船医摇摇头，开始麻木地往嘴里塞肉，更糟的是，万恶之源的二人完全没有身为罪魁祸首的自觉。

23.  
为了拜访老爹，萨奇也如约上了艾斯的船。多了位可靠的厨子兼营养师，丢斯的饮食总算得到了改善。从地狱离开后，黑桃号不再频繁与敌对势力交火，精力过剩的船长和船长恋人便把兴趣转移到武艺切磋上来。虽然折损了一方甲板，苦了船匠，但至少，他不必不分昼夜地同时给天使和恶魔治疗了。  
不过，两人还是会不定期来医务室做常规检查。原因很简单，自从他俩确立了恋爱关系，天雷勾地火已是家常便饭。尽管丢斯不止一次强调克制的必要性，但显然无论天使还是恶魔，坠入爱河都同样听不懂人话。  
“看在上帝——和撒旦的份儿上，”丢斯认命地摇头，“你们的属性相克，频繁接触会造成持续性的伤害。船长，别跟我展示你的手环，我已经被迫看得够多了。而且就算有手环庇护，过度亲密的肢体接触也会导致不可逆转的创伤，说真的，仓库的备用烫伤药膏都不够用了！”

24.  
黑桃号即将驶出炼狱海域的时候，他们最后一次在边界小镇的港口停泊。这儿既是炼狱入口，也是通往地狱的漫长之旅的开端。镇上的居民不仅有刑期未满的人类和恶灵，还有一些从地狱爬上来的恶魔。虽然镇子规模极小，却是个完整的人间地狱与炼狱的熔炉。  
萨博揉着眼睛从船长室走出来，他和艾斯又一个不小心睡到了中午，饥饿感强迫他从床上爬起来，去餐厅寻找残羹剩饭。  
“今天船上很空啊。”他环顾四周，以往在码头停靠时，总有一小撮恶魔驻留在船上，可今天舱内空空如也，只有万年不肯下船的米哈尔在餐厅角落擦拭爱枪。  
艾斯跟在他身后走进来，睡眼惺忪地打着呵欠。  
“大部分人都去镇上找乐子了。”  
萨博疑惑地看向他。艾斯眨眨眼，像是意识到什么，笑得意味深长：“不愧是纯洁无瑕的天使，在地狱待了这么久都没被同化。就是找那种乐子，毕竟离开炼狱之后人间就没这么刺激的店了。”  
萨博挑起眉毛。  
“看你的样子还挺熟悉。”  
艾斯撇嘴：“我怎么说也是土生土长的地狱原住民。虽然故乡是格拉特尼，大部分都是赌徒和暴食恶魔，但拉斯特居民哪里都有，梦魔店自然也到处都是。”  
“说起来，我在地狱都没去过梦魔的店。”  
艾斯紧张地看着他，果然，和糟糕的预感一样，天使冲他露出一个无辜又真诚的笑容。  
“机会难得，陪我去看看吧？”

25.  
“真不敢相信我会陪一个天使逛夜店。”艾斯小声嘟囔。他心里万般不乐意，即使萨博只是本着探究考察的正直心态，但谁会把自己恋人拱手推进风俗店啊？况且对象还是魅惑能力满点的梦魔。  
“我们还是去找餐馆吧。”他已经开始后悔了，可萨博却站在橱窗前津津有味地看起梦魔套餐来。  
“别着急，下一站我们就去找吃的，”萨博翻着菜单，咋舌道，“店面不大，服务种类还真多，你们恶魔供需都这么广吗？”  
“别问我啊，”艾斯瘪嘴，“我又不是梦魔。”  
“实际上，第一眼见到你的时候，我真怀疑过你是梦魔。”  
艾斯诧异地将目光投向萨博。天使正看着他，并没有戏谑的意味。  
“为什么？”  
“因为太难以置信，怎么会刚好有个恶魔长得完全符合我理想型，”萨博朝他挤眼睛，“所以只能是梦魔在作祟吧。”  
受到天使暴击的恶魔杵在原地一动不动。逗完了恋人，萨博满足地将目光落回菜单上：  
“这些套餐的说明太复杂了，老板，有没有不介意第三人在场的梦魔？”  
“3P？当然没问题，”店长是个蛇族混血的恶魔，玩味的眼神在天使与恶魔间打了个来回，开心地吐了吐信子，“以两位客人的资质，哪怕倒贴钱也会有很多人乐意哦。”  
“抱歉，我们改主意了。”艾斯回过神，快步跟进来，拽起萨博的胳膊径直走出大门。  
“我不是都保证过，只会在你监督下进行学术讨论和采访吗？”萨博抱怨着，为了表达不满，他张开隐形的翅膀故意造成前进阻力。艾斯走路的步子被拖累，他牵着不配合的恋人，好像在费力拉扯一个逆风的充气球。  
“我反悔了不行吗？”  
艾斯瓮声瓮气地说。拜托，梦魔可是论心机在魔界都一等一的种族，就算萨博正直坦荡，万一那坏心眼的梦魔在他眼皮底下勾引自家天使怎么办？  
他决不能允许这种事情发生。  
萨博在他身后叹气：“那我们接下来去哪儿？我已经有点饿了。”  
“先跟我来。”  
“……这是，酒店？”  
“虽然是恶魔开的，但和人间的爱情旅店一个性质，你不会不知道吧？”  
“所以我们是换个地方继续早上的事吗？倒也不错。”萨博觉得有点好笑，他垂下目光，恰好和恶魔的视线相撞。  
“作为你没能体验梦魔店的补偿，”艾斯咕哝，“反正你当初都把我当梦魔看了，这回继续将错就错。”  
萨博笑出声，他收起羽翼，落回恋人身边。  
“真没想到恶魔也会吃醋。”  
“废话，我怎么可能眼看你被别的恶魔拐走。”  
“你别小看天使的忠贞啊。”  
“你也别小瞧恶魔自私的本性。”  
艾斯还在用力握着他的手指，尽管祝福手环抵消了部分副作用，但肌肤相亲的地方仍不时隐隐作痛。  
不过萨博没告诉过艾斯，他其实很享受这种痛觉。

26.  
艾斯他们敬重的白胡子住在人间一座孤岛上。严格说，那并不算一座岛，而是一棵难以想象的巨大榕树的根须搭起的平地。  
“老爹是活了上千年的树精，他的根可以延伸到海底和陆地，”艾斯骄傲地抚摸着宛如铁壁的坚韧树须，“这座岛就是老爹的船，他曾说不管我们在多遥远的地方，但凡需要他这个父亲，他就一定会赶过去。”  
一提起老爹，艾斯就有说不完的话。萨博也不打断，始终微笑着听他滔滔不绝。  
“抱歉，上岛之后都是我在说话。”艾斯喝了口露水，有些不好意思。  
“没关系，我对树精知之甚少，正好想多听你讲讲。”  
“你身体好些了吗？这几天你看起来一直都没什么精神。”  
艾斯担忧地朝萨博的方向挪了挪位置。尽管天使并没表现出来，但细心的恶魔已经隐约察觉恋人的异样。哪怕当初在充满瘴气的地狱，萨博都从没这样无精打采，而且，艾斯能感觉到，萦绕在萨博周围的圣光越来越稀薄了。  
“大概是乘船后遗症？”萨博谢绝了艾斯递过来的露水碟子，他没看到对方皱起的眉头。  
“影响到睡眠质量的后遗症？”艾斯忧虑地看着他：“你这几晚都没睡好，我半夜听见你说梦话，还出了一身冷汗。”  
萨博有点尴尬，但很快找到了恰当的理由：“天使也会做噩梦的。”  
显然艾斯并没有被说服。他褪下左腕的手环，掷向萨博怀里。  
“戴上，现在的你比我更需要它。”  
可令艾斯震惊的是，泛着圣洁白光的手环刚落在萨博腿上，天使就发出痛苦的呻吟。  
“萨博？！”

27.  
“抱歉，马尔科，在聚会这么高兴的时候还要麻烦你出诊。”  
艾斯耷拉着脑袋，屁股下的长凳好像被施加了高阶光系咒语，烫得他坐立不安。  
“这没什么，医生的本能也不会允许我对病人不管不顾，况且还是你不远千里带来的客人。”  
尽管和马尔科私交甚好，但艾斯几乎不会主动来他的医务室。如果说特拉法尔加的诊所是天使勿扰的恶魔地盘，那幻兽族的不死鸟诊所就是充满了圣光的疗养院，实在不适合恶魔闲逛。多亏了祝福光环，艾斯才能安稳地坐在诊所里，然而，心中的焦虑比白魔法攻击更令他痛苦难捱。  
“萨博怎么样了？真的只是乘船后遗症？”  
“他的情况我已经大致了解。”马尔科捏着鼻梁，关心则乱的艾斯前言不搭后语地说了很多，但关于萨博病情的信息少之又少。多亏了丢斯的诊疗笔记，他总算知道这个天使身上出了什么问题。  
“过度透支魔力、长期受地狱瘴气影响、还有某些属性相克的持续性直接接触……”马尔科看了眼艾斯，后者正紧张地正襟危坐，等待他给出结论，期待又不安的眼神让他于心不忍。  
“所有症状表明，这位天使在‘堕落’。”  
艾斯茫然地看着他。马尔科叹了口气：  
“我知道这很残忍，但出于责任必须告诉你，你是加剧他堕天速度的诱因。”


	3. Chapter 3

28.  
萨博的心情不太好。  
他知道自己的状态每况愈下，但姑且还在容许范围之内——去炼狱的时候他就被伊万科夫狠狠教训过，天使的耐性不是用来承受高密度克制伤害的，“当心在堕天完成前你的小命先结束了”，人妖警告地捏着天使的翅膀，恨不得把逆耳忠言全部塞进萨博油盐不进的大脑里。对此萨博的回答是，一切都在掌控之中。  
如果让伊万科夫看到自己此刻的狼狈样，对方大概会狠狠给他一记长辈的拳头吧。  
想象让天使瑟缩了一下，他看着自己摊开的手掌，本该属于天使的光洁肌肤散布着斑驳的暗色印记，摸上去还很痛，像中了某种恶毒咒语。根据救了他一命的幻兽族医生说，这是天使堕落的中期症状，如果他继续长久接触恶魔或地狱瘴气，斑块会扩散至全身，从肌肤渗透到血液，最终侵蚀骨髓，吞噬心脏。  
“到那时你的身体就是一张五芒星阵，黑斑是符文，你的灵魂将成为恶魔的献祭品，堕天会在天罚中完成。”  
马尔科如是警告，语气跟当初的伊万科夫如出一辙。萨博下意识地撇嘴，但还是出于礼貌地接过了对方递来的止痛药。幻兽族擅长再生和治愈，不死鸟的能力更是个中翘楚。除了内服的止痛剂，他还给萨博的羽翼施加了回复术，幻兽族的羽毛又长又软，可以像绷带一样缠在天使的断翅上。  
“黑魔法就像渗进血液的毒素，要花时间慢慢排出来，你最好乖乖静养一阵——在跟艾斯那小子保持安全距离的前提下。”  
医嘱显然戳到了萨博的痛点。天使把举到嘴边的药水放回床头柜。  
“我承认之前和艾斯的接触有点频繁……好吧，是频繁过度了。”在医生的凝视下他不甘不愿地改口：“但那和我的初衷并不相悖，只是会稍微加快我达成目标的速度。”  
马尔科挑起眉毛，他的阅历远在某个守在房门外的恶魔小子之上，自然也猜到了萨博的潜台词。  
“这是你的选择，我无权干涉。不过作为你临时的医生，我得警告你，再不克制，什么目标都是空谈哟。所以现在，乖乖把药喝光。”

29.  
确认天使捏着鼻子把回复剂喝完后，马尔科才满意地转身离去。他看到站在走廊另一头的艾斯，正循着房门的开合声不安地张望。  
得到医生许可，艾斯一路小跑过来，又在门口紧急刹车。他是加剧天使堕落的诱因，艾斯满脑子都是马尔科那句话，他的胃拧在一起。  
“艾斯？”  
萨博的声音从门的另一侧传来，像引诱夏娃摘下苹果的蛇那般吸引着艾斯推门而入。  
“萨博……”艾斯被自己干涩的嗓音吓了一跳，他轻咳几声，费力挤出微笑，“好些了吗？”  
“不太好，”萨博话音未落就看到艾斯紧张地绷直了身子，他笑着吐了吐舌头，“马尔科先生配的药太苦了。”  
艾斯跟着干巴巴地笑起来。他毫不怀疑自己僵硬的肌肉会拼出怎样滑稽的表情，那不是探病者该有的样子，但他实在无法发自内心地笑起来，哪怕面前的人是萨博。  
不如说正因为是萨博，他才笑不出来。  
“你站那么远干什么？”  
萨博歪着头，拍了拍身侧的床榻。自从上了白胡子的岛，他就不再刻意隐藏翅膀，两双完好的羽翼此刻正服服帖帖地倚在床头。纯白的羽毛在充斥着圣光的诊所里显得有些暗淡，艾斯能猜到缘由，他的心沉到了肚子里。  
“我怕影响你休息。”  
萨博翘起嘴角，似乎曲解了艾斯的良苦用心。  
“说真的，你想在这里做？如果被马尔科先生发现恐怕我们都会被揍，不如先找个空闲病房再——”  
“我根本不是那个意思。”艾斯的脸有点红，他意识到萨博故意把他的原意拐到不正经的性爱话题上。他在逃避，一个小小的念头从艾斯心底冒出来，他知道我准备说什么。  
“那就靠近点。”萨博再次把手放在被褥上，他穿着诊所统一的病号服，均码的袖口对天使来说有点宽大了，艾斯能看到一截线条利落的小臂。他注意到肌肤上的暗色斑纹，像有生命似的缓慢匍匐。  
“别太紧张，”萨博看到他皱起的眉头，安抚地笑了笑，“我跟医生谈过，没什么大碍。还是说，你嫌弃我这副模样？”  
话说到最后，萨博的语气都变得可怜巴巴。艾斯的心被揪起来，理智告诉自己对方在演戏，可他还是忍不住走近。  
“别说傻话了。”艾斯无奈地说，他站在床尾，看着恋人自然而然地向自己张开双臂。艾斯摇了摇头。  
“马尔科叮嘱过，为了不妨碍你养病，我得在这个距离之外。”  
萨博瘪嘴：“只是牵个手总可以吧？难道你打算一辈子都不碰我了？”  
艾斯沉默地盯着印在床尾的祝福符文。萨博诧异地扬起眉毛。  
“认真的？其实这点法伤对我造不成实质影响。”他挪到床尾，艾斯却维持着固定距离迅速后退。  
天使的心情变得比刚恢复意识时还糟糕了。  
“实际上，我也受到了白魔法副作用。”艾斯慢吞吞开口，他没有直视萨博的眼睛，只是继续专注地凝视床单上的咒文刺绣。  
萨博愣住了，他甚至没意识到自己快把被单扯烂。  
“马尔科和丢斯说得没错，这是双向伤害……我们不该总是这样。”  
“很痛吗？”萨博的声音变得很轻，他小心翼翼地打量艾斯，祈祷恋人的身体完好无损：“对不起，原以为用我的魔力做手环足够保护你了……”  
艾斯把捏紧的拳头藏在背后，他恨不得立刻扑上去抱紧天使，对方看上去那么失落和懊悔，愧疚蚕食着艾斯的心。  
“不，你做的护符很棒，它可是救过我很多次了，应该怪我过度依赖这个。”  
萨博盯着艾斯腕上的手环，忽然开口：“我现存的魔力不够再做个更强的，但伊娃女士肯定有办法，你等等我，我去炼狱找她。”  
艾斯赶忙上前拦住不自觉的病号，不过不等他阻挡，施加在病床上的结界已经自动起效。萨博撞在无形的空气墙上，脑门磕出响亮的“咚”声。  
“是马尔科做的。”艾斯知道这个，曾经他也不听医嘱试图偷偷溜出病房，结果不死鸟医生未卜先知，提前设下疗养结界，名为坏孩子的小黑屋。  
“可恶……”萨博捂着脑袋小声嘟囔，绑在翅膀上的羽毛也开始收缩，显然在警告不听话的病人少打歪主意。  
艾斯站在结界之外，内心天人交战。他真想遵循本心撕破屏障抱紧恋人，但家族里的兄长早已狠狠批评他的莽撞——天使恶魔授受不亲是上至天界下到地狱人尽皆知的常识，恶魔引诱天使是可以吹嘘的谈资，但天使的堕落要伴随极其痛苦的天谴，他不在乎也得替他的天使小男友着想。那些训斥像针扎在艾斯心里，他真是个自私的混蛋，只沉浸在热恋的喜悦，却忽略了自己给萨博造成的痛苦。  
如果天界的主宰能听到地狱的心声，那就把萨博的天罚都转移到他这个混账恶魔头上吧。艾斯如是想着，又为自己愚蠢的念头哭笑不得，见鬼，一个恶魔居然想祈祷。  
“不用再做个新的，你送我的这个足够好了。只是恶魔一直佩戴光属性的道具也会有后遗症，好像还挺痛的，以后还是保持适当距离吧。”  
艾斯开始在真心话里夹带谎言，怕痛是假的，但怕萨博受更多伤害是真的。他努力摆出诚恳的笑脸：“这对我们是最正确的选择。好吗，萨博？就当是为了我。”  
萨博沉默片刻，缓缓摇了摇头。  
“也许这样的确明智，但我不认为这是你的心里话，”他说着，像是想到什么有趣的事笑了一下，“因为艾斯是那种会把所有重视的人都优先摆在自己前面的笨蛋，所以你说自己怕白魔法伤害而拒绝我，我才不信。”  
艾斯皱眉：“不是谁都和天使一样无私，我可是恶魔。”  
萨博的笑意更浓了：“那么所有天使都该忠于上帝，我又为什么会在这里？”  
艾斯语塞，他总是说不过萨博。天使坐在床尾，再一次朝恶魔伸出手。  
“拜托了，艾斯，”他恳求道，“别从我身边离开。”  
“我怎么可能离开你，”艾斯叹气，他的声音温柔得出奇，“别忘了我连名字都给你了。”

30.  
艾斯坐在病床旁边的地板上，祝福符文照得他皮肤发痛，好在天使的手环替他消解了大部分圣光。  
“所以，你从他们那儿听到些什么？”萨博抱着分配给病人的水果篮，里面都是他在天界没见过的奇珍异果，甚至还有剥开毛茸茸外壳就散发烤肉香气的肉味苹果。他挑了几个随手抛给艾斯。  
“堕天很痛苦，”艾斯接住一个看起来像涂了黑油漆象牙的果子，“过程非常痛，所以我很担心。”  
“怕我在半路死掉吗？”萨博大声笑起来，嘴边沾着肉果特有的油津津的汁水：“其实我本来就要堕天，也做好必死的心理准备了。”  
“为什么？”艾斯道出困扰他许久的疑问：“我问过哈塔尔，他说就算被天界放逐，天使也可以留在人间，并不是只有堕天的选择。”  
“这事说来话长，简单说，我想推翻天界的统治者，”萨博说得轻描淡写，好像他不过是要去诊所外摘点白胡子孤岛上特有的果子，“此等‘大不敬’行为，可没办法以天使身份达成，因为天使的天命就是为主献身。”  
艾斯眨眨眼，几乎忘了把嘴里可可豆味的象牙果咽下去。  
“听起来好酷。”  
萨博受到鼓舞，眼神也闪闪发亮：“别人都说我疯了，但我就知道你会理解。等天界也变成自由美好的地方，我想带你去看看。”  
艾斯失笑：“我可是恶魔啊，上不了天堂。”  
“我会让它成为现实。”  
艾斯抬起头。萨博端坐在纯白的床榻上，神情郑重，尽管他穿着朴素的病号服，腮边还有果肉汁水，肌肤上的黑色印记若隐若现，但那都无法掩盖他的光芒。他的恋人是天使，艾斯骄傲地想，即使从天界堕落，他的光也不会折损一丝一毫。

31.  
“我得先离开一阵，老爹宴会的准备工作人手不足。”艾斯收拾地上的果皮垃圾，萨博则百无聊赖地躺回床上。翅膀软塌塌地从床边垂落，艾斯打量着，在心里回忆羽毛掠过手掌的触感。  
“我也想帮忙，”萨博幽怨地说，“我甚至还没环岛兜一圈，翅膀都痒了。”  
“三天后我们会在一座小镇停靠，马尔科说，如果你能乖乖休养到那时候，就可以跟我们出去看看。”  
“听起来没什么特别的。”萨博嘟囔，他感到艾斯在身侧走过，便故意支棱起翅膀阻挠对方的步伐。  
“亏你还自诩航海知识丰富，”艾斯不动声色地绕过调皮的羽翼，捡起最后一片果壳，“那个小镇在冰与火之岛的中央，是大名鼎鼎的极点镇。”  
天使瞬间从床上蹦起来。  
“我要去！”  
眼看萨博顺利上钩，艾斯满意地笑起来：“如果你配合治疗，我就陪你逛一整天。”  
“好。”萨博点点头，他似乎想像过去那样抬手索要一个拥抱，但后知后觉地停住了。  
艾斯捕捉到了他的意图。他摘下祝福手环，捏着一端，把另一侧转向萨博。  
“拿好。马尔科说你现在恢复不错，护符这个程度的白魔法不会伤到你。”  
萨博一头雾水，但还是顺从地捏住手环。艾斯盯着圆环中心，默念了一串咒语。萨博没听清，但当一个半透明的气泡从手环中鼓起，将他俩纳入其中的时候，他意识到艾斯居然施了一个光属性的护盾咒。  
“这是哈塔尔教我的，”艾斯有些不好意思地解释道，“他说你的手环魔力强大，即使我这种初学者也可以做到，虽然时效很短。”  
“哇。”萨博惊讶得只能发出单音节。  
就在他发愣的空当，艾斯已飞快地在天使额头落下一吻。  
“好好养病，”艾斯在他耳边低声说，“三天后我来接你。”  
忽然，恶魔颈间的珠串被人用力拉扯，他差点失去平衡，又担心撞伤萨博，只能以狼狈的姿态稳住身子。罪魁祸首却浑然不觉，只是不紧不慢地吮吻艾斯嘴唇。  
“难得念个护盾咒，至少亲到这里吧？”萨博笑嘻嘻地拉开距离，还得逞地舔了舔嘴角。被反将一军的恶魔脸上发烫，可惜咒语时间已到，不待他回击，就被医生设下的结界温和又不客气地弹了出去。  
“你给我等着！”  
恶魔骂骂咧咧地甩下战书，天使意犹未尽地挥手道别。

32.  
极点镇的一半是地狱和炼狱住民建成的岩浆部落，一半是归属天界管辖的冰霜山脉，冰火两重天的极端环境催生了奇妙诡谲的文化风俗，也有许多独一无二的珍贵特产。  
“老爹很喜欢这里雪水酿制的酒，所以每年会派人提前来镇上预订一年的量。”艾斯怀里抱着两个鱼骨刺做成的容器，里面装满了各种食材和工艺品，萨博则拎着几袋云丝缎材质的布匹，那是天界的名牌天衣无缝。  
“闻起来确实很香。”萨博跟着艾斯下岛的时候和搬运酒桶的队伍擦肩而过，浓郁的醇香就连他这个对酒精毫无敏感度的种族也赞叹不已。  
“据说纯种天使真的千杯不倒？”艾斯有点向往地问：“每次和比斯塔他们拼酒我都赢不了，萨博这次你也参加吧！”  
“与其说千杯不醉，不如说纯种天使对酒精的味觉从出生起就被剥夺了，”萨博说得云淡风轻，“嗜酒对天使来说就和七宗罪里的暴食一样恶劣。”  
“真是糟糕的统治者，”艾斯愤懑地捏紧拳头，“如果堕天的话是不是就能恢复味觉？或者我们去找路飞的医生朋友，没准他会有办法。”  
“说不定可以。”萨博笑着挥动翅膀与艾斯并肩。小镇上有不少天使族的行人，虽然看上去都冷若冰霜，和他儿时在天界里见到的一模一样，但至少在这里他不需要刻意隐藏身份，倒也自在。  
“等你能尝出酒味了，我们就去老爹的酒窖偷酒喝，”艾斯兴奋地说，“他用根须把好酒封藏在土里，上千年都不会坏。”  
“那我一定要先尝尝这里的特色酒，”萨博也跟着畅想起来，“还有那个眼圈很重的恶魔医生的酒柜，藏在书堆里的，味道很奇妙。”  
艾斯默默把这条放进未来度蜜月的计划清单里。  
“去码头把这批货交给萨奇，我们就可以随便逛逛了。”  
艾斯看一眼低空漂浮的天使。为了遮掩身上的黑斑，他穿了长风衣，还打着考究的领巾，看上去就像人类贵族一样。他甚至还戴着犀牛皮手套，据说是魔法道具，但拜托，这也太讲究了。虽然是艾斯无法理解的穿衣风格，可看在他恋人把繁琐的衣服穿得很好看的份儿上，艾斯也乐得赏心悦目。  
“你想去哪儿？炼狱街区，还是天使管辖区？不过我以前从没去过，得弄份地图看看，据说里面禁止入内的建筑很多，规矩麻烦得很。”  
艾斯说了半天，没得到萨博半句回应，这很奇怪。他仰头想看看恋人状况，却发现对方正神色凝重地眺望远处。  
恶魔的视力不差，但比起飞在空中的天使还是欠缺了广度。就在艾斯试图找出萨博视线的落脚点时，几袋轻飘飘的云丝绸缎占满了他的视野。  
“抱歉，你先把货送回去吧。我有点事，我们晚点码头见。”  
天使张开翅膀，以艾斯从没见过的速度飞跃鳞次栉比的屋檐，转眼就消失了。

33.  
“虽然我不想这么说，但他真的不是遇见老熟人回天上了吗？”  
萨奇坐在码头墩上，天色已晚，白胡子已经收起了大部分根须，只留下粗壮的一根搭在港口作为他儿子们回岛的桥梁。艾斯还执拗地守在码头，等待他那个不知去了哪里的恋人。  
“不可能，”艾斯抱着手臂，斩钉截铁道，“萨博才不会回天上。”  
至少不会回到现在的天界。他想到萨博神采奕奕地畅谈自己大胆又疯狂的理想，天使真的会发光，那是他当时唯一且确定的想法。他忍不住弯起嘴角。  
“语气别这么冲啊，”萨奇无奈，艾斯向来护短，对他那位天使恋人更是无条件维护，听不得别人说半句不是，“我是说这里那么多天使，会不会刚好有人想把他抓回去。好吧是我乌鸦嘴，你别瞪我了。”  
“我去镇上找找，这里交给你了。如果他回来了，你知道怎么找到我。”  
萨奇重重叹气，妥协地点了点头。  
艾斯摸出他用自己魔力做出的倒五芒星。当初和萨博在炼狱分别时他曾掰下小块交给对方，不过后来两人总是黏在一起，也没有使用的机会。如今他靠新学的法术给多棱体升级，倒五芒星放在手心就可以像磁极一样吸引碎片。他一边朝镇子深处走，一边四下张望。  
五芒星在掌心细微颤动，却没有明确的指向。极点镇的魔法磁场融合了恶魔天使和其他众多种族的能量，他的这点魔力就像滴入大海的墨水，流向几乎无处可寻。  
左臂的十字疤痕突然久违地传来刺痛。那是两人初遇时萨博留给艾斯的创伤，后来成了纪念信物，甚至在恶魔将自己姓名交给萨博时，达成契约的印记也选择留在了那道疤上。艾斯还把自己名字的刺青纹在十字疤周围，疤痕与契约成了他纹身的一部分。他为自己的创意感到自豪，还得意地展示给恋人看，对方露出惊喜的笑容，俯身在那道疤上落下虔诚的轻吻，宛如天使最纯洁的祝福。  
忽然一道电光从天而降，落在天界辖区的山腰，整座冰火岛顷刻被照得亮如白昼，轰鸣的雷声接踵而至，吞没了喧闹小镇上的所有声音。  
钻心的刺痛告诉艾斯，萨博就在那里。他忍受着几乎昏厥的痛楚，奋力冲向冰山。

34.  
“真没想到我们会在这里重逢啊，兄长大人。”  
“比起那个，更令我意外的是你竟然已经升格为权天使了，姑且说声恭喜吧，斯特利。”萨博语气淡漠。他被天界巡逻兵围在中央，所有人保持着拉满弓的姿势，就等为首的权天使一声令下，他这个尚未完成堕天的天使就会变成扎满朗基努斯之枪的刺猬。  
萨博的话显然刺痛了名为斯特利的天使自尊。他捏着拳头，努力让自己看上去从容不迫：“即使你是主天使又怎样呢，第三双翅膀已经被上帝收回，剩下的两双也染上地狱的瘴气了吧？真是可怜，然而就算仁慈的主会宽恕你的罪行，我也不会让你重返天界的。这趟下凡，本来就是为了惩戒你这个给家族抹黑的害虫。”  
“想灭掉这个害虫，你带的兵力恐怕少了点。”  
萨博勾起嘴角，眼中却毫无笑意。两双羽翼在他背后舒展，混杂着诡异黑魔法的力量荡开，围在他四周的天兵竟忌惮地后撤半步。萨博正眼都不瞧他们，只是盯着面前的斯特利，后者明显比他小了一圈的双翼像缩水般蜷在背后。  
“杀了他！他已经不是天使了，像杀死恶魔一样抹除他！”斯特利尖声下令，并拽过最近的士兵挡在自己身前。  
万箭齐发，却没有一根射中堕落的天使。方才随着萨博挥翅而扩散的魔力仿佛透明的柴油，被他指尖的火苗点燃，周围瞬间变成一片火海。  
热气翻腾，烟雾缭绕，原本被团团包围的堕天使没了踪影，斯特利慌乱地大呼小叫，捏紧胸口的十字挂坠，那是下凡前父亲交给他的家族宝物，据说可以借助神力召唤威力堪比天谴的落雷。  
“你、你最好别惹我，我可不像你那样窝囊废，我会、继续升格，超越你，变成座天使，不，炽天使，而你、你会死在这里！”  
斯特利哆哆嗦嗦地威胁着，发抖的手几乎握不住十字长柄，他做得到，他要给那个该死又可悲的兄长一点颜色瞧瞧。  
一团火掠过他鼻尖，险些烧焦他的头发。斯特利尖叫起来，萨博的脸在他眼前一晃而过。  
“收回去！”堕天使的声音染上了愠怒：“你根本不知道你在干什么！这里是人间，这座岛上都是无辜的人！”  
“都是你的错，拉他们陪葬就是你新的罪孽，萨博！”  
权天使变调的尖声大笑淹没在震耳欲聋的雷鸣之中。  
萨博来不及躲开，他只能庆幸自己提前把这群家伙引到人烟稀少的山间，也许还是有不幸的无辜受害者，但至少小镇不会毁掉了，而艾斯……他的心揪起来，他祈祷艾斯还傻傻地待在码头，和那些可靠的家人们在一起。  
“萨博！”  
耳膜被雷声震破前他听到一声遥远的呼喊。火与电光照得他睁不开眼，只能下意识地朝声源伸出手。  
温暖熟悉的触感包裹了他的手指，萨博的身体开始颤栗，他不敢相信艾斯竟会出现在这里。雷电的灼烧感已爬上他的脊背，萨博用力抓紧艾斯的手，穷尽全力张开羽翼护住对方。  
他头一次后悔自己没有用心习得一点抗衡白魔法伤害的保护咒语。

35.  
萨奇拎着特大号慰问品去探病时，艾斯正倚在床头眺望窗外。他看上去安静极了，仿佛人类少女最心动的那款忧郁美男子，上次给萨奇这种错觉还是在他头一回提起萨博的时候。  
很显然，这回艾斯忧郁的缘由还是那位天使，想到这儿萨奇不由叹气，投向家族末子的眼神也变得怜爱起来。  
“身体恢复得怎么样了？”他用轻快的语调打破宁静，艾斯转头，目光黏在了便当篮上。  
“难怪刚才就闻到一股肉香，”艾斯看起来精神不错，先前那股安静忧郁的气质一扫而光，“谢啦！诊所的饭太清淡，再吃我都要净化了。”  
“别说得我像共犯，我可是经过医生许可才带来的。”萨奇刚把篮子放在床头，艾斯就迫不及待地扒拉美食。  
“这个糯米酒山竹味道有点淡啊，”艾斯边吃边评价，“萨奇你手艺变差了？”  
“是你味觉还没恢复，高阶光系攻击的后遗症。”萨奇回想起那晚明亮到刺眼的电光，饶是人类的他也感到不寒而栗，艾斯那小子竟然还闷头冲上去，他根本追不上恶魔的速度。  
“萨博那家伙以前吃东西就是这种感觉吗，”艾斯盯着手里的酒浆喃喃自语，“难怪他吃东西口味重。”  
萨奇默默听着，艾斯提到天使的语气很自然，似乎并没有失落或痛苦的情绪。他决定小心试探一下。  
“那天……到底发生了什么？”  
艾斯咀嚼食物的动作停了下来。萨奇绷紧了身子，飞快反省自己是否太唐突了。  
“具体细节我也记不得，只是天雷落下来，我脑子里唯一的念头就是到萨博身边。”  
“你确实够快的……”  
“其实是靠的契约。”艾斯侧过身，朝萨奇展示那个他已经有意无意秀过无数次的A×CE刺青，出于对八卦的好奇，萨奇把吐槽咽了回去。  
“我跟萨博做了单向契约，我把名字给了他，有非常时刻无论我在哪儿都能瞬移到他身边。”  
萨奇似懂非懂地点点头。艾斯似乎回忆起什么值得开心的事，露出算得上甜蜜的笑容来。  
“不过瞬移的前提是对方召唤我，或者在心里默念我名字。那个时候，虽然不知萨博在做什么，但多亏他想到了我，我才能立刻到他面前。”  
“哦。”萨奇把目光转向慰问品，他记得自己放了半块调剂油腻大荤的青柠，也许他需要嚼两口，好中和一下房间里突然甜腻的氛围。  
“我只记得失去意识之前，我用他给我的祝福光环吟唱了护盾咒。之后再醒来就已经躺在这里了。”  
艾斯昏过去之后的事，萨奇倒是都有目睹。他跟带来老爹口信的哈塔尔和比斯塔赶去了冰霜山脉，在那儿找到了不省人事的艾斯，和似乎被超大火力烤熟的天使们。虽然恶魔受了重伤，但奇怪的是，有人给他施加了隐形咒，如果不是老爹透过连通大地的根须给他们指明方向，他们甚至都发现不了被隐形伞保护起来的艾斯。不过，他们找遍四周也没发现萨博的身影。  
“抱歉，我们没找到萨博。老爹只说不用担心，但也没有说他的下落。”  
艾斯摇摇头，情绪稳定：“一定是给我做了隐形伞的人带走他的，那就没问题。”  
萨奇欣慰地想，短短半年，他们家末子倒是成熟了不少。  
“说起来，老爹身体怎么样了？”  
“恢复得不错，按他的说法，就算一把年纪，救你们两个毛头小子还是不在话下。”  
当初萨博和艾斯之所以能从天罚落雷中九死一生，并非靠半吊子的外行护盾咒或者堕天使有心无力的羽翼保护，而是白胡子出手相助，用连接地面的根须将白魔法伤害从两人身上引流消解。  
“都怪我们，害得今年宴会也取消了。等马尔科把这该死的结界收回，我就去岛中央看望老爹。”   
萨奇决定忽略前半句微妙的放闪行为：“其实，你刚醒时候我们都挺怕告诉你萨博失踪的事。所以马尔科才决定搞个结界双重保险。”  
艾斯皱起脸：“我又不会像萨博那样乱跑。”  
萨奇翻了个白眼：“你以前偷偷溜出去的次数还少吗？”  
“而且你们根本不用担心我的状态，”艾斯吞掉了手里最后半块肉果，舔去指间的汁水，神秘兮兮地从枕头底下拿出一根又粗又长的黑色羽毛，“看，这是萨博给我的。我刚醒来的时候他就联系过我了。”  
“哦。”萨奇翻了翻已经被艾斯扫荡过的篮子，就连青柠都被那小子囫囵吞了。  
“你不好奇这是什么吗？”艾斯两眼放光。  
萨奇只好礼貌地猜测：“这是乌鸦羽毛吗。”  
“是萨博的羽毛，”艾斯爱惜地捏着羽根，满脸骄傲，“他现在已经是正式的堕天使了。”  
“哇哦，”萨奇干巴巴地说，“要举行成年仪式吗？虽然你们早就偷吃了。”  
“尽管只是羽毛，但没有任何道具我也可以直接触摸，”艾斯像没听到他隐晦的抱怨，“而且他的羽毛里还有魔法，这样挥一下就可以看到他存进羽枝里的符文，就像在读信！”  
OK，现在萨奇总算知道为什么艾斯那么镇定，原来早在他们这些兄长绞尽脑汁想出安慰方法之前，人家的男友就已安抚过了。

36.  
黑桃号在白胡子的岛边停泊许久，终于迎来了康复的船长。可他身边没有那个飞在半空还自认为伪装完美的天使，对此船长的答复是，回地狱结婚的航海士会在附近的小镇与大家汇合。  
“那个天使呢？”  
艾斯还没想好怎么跟船员解释临时航海士的不辞而别。忽然上空飘落一个熟悉的声音。  
“不好意思，那个天使辞职啦。”  
人们循声抬头，澄澈晴空下，比印着黑桃图案船帆更高的地方，有个蹲在船桅顶端的天使，不知是否逆光的缘故，他的两对羽翼漆黑如墨，唯有金发在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
艾斯眯起眼，比起欢呼沸腾的船员，他的反应平静得多，除了张开双臂时微微颤抖的指尖外。  
堕天使像猎食游鱼的海鸟般迅速俯冲下来，撞进恶魔船长的怀抱。艾斯几乎被强劲有力的羽翼带得飞出甲板，失重的刺激让他更用力抱紧怀里的恋人，海风在耳边唱歌，他听见萨博爽朗的笑声。  
“你以前飞过吗？”  
“没有！”艾斯大喊着，和他一起笑起来。  
“感觉怎么样？”萨博向后翻身。天空与海面在艾斯视野里倒转，他发出惊喜的欢呼。  
“棒透了，”他用力喊道，“你能飞多高？”  
“冲破九重天的最底层不是问题，”萨博自信满满，“不过我现在没有祝福手环，我猜你也没有了。我们恐怕挡不住雷击。”  
“听起来真糟糕。”  
和话语内容相反，艾斯几乎是笑着念出每个音节。萨博送给他的护符早在那场天罚中灰飞烟灭，虽然很遗憾，但如今他们已经不需要道具才能触碰对方了。这个念头让艾斯浑身战栗，他吻了吻萨博的耳垂。  
“这种感觉真好。”  
“什么？飞翔的感觉吗？”  
“也包括这个。”艾斯笑道，他出神地凝视萨博背后的羽翼，它们比当初看上去更加丰满而健壮，他忍不住伸出手。  
“嘿，没人告诉过你天使的翅膀不能乱碰吗？就跟你们恶魔的尾巴尖一样敏感。”  
“你随时都可以摸我的尾巴，”艾斯笑得促狭，“再说，你在床上不是最喜欢我亲你的翅膀和断翅的伤疤吗？每次被亲了都会兴奋到发颤。”  
“不想在高空自由落体就住手。”萨博佯怒，他穿过一群南飞的海鸥，带着艾斯重新落回船头。  
“我以为还要过一阵子才能见到你。”双脚踩回甲板上，艾斯还恋恋不舍地搂着萨博的腰，他有多久没这样拥抱对方了？他怀疑萨博比起当初更结实，他已经开始期待两人赤诚相见时欣赏对方胴体的美妙时刻了。  
“听说你准备起航了，我就想过来打个招呼，”萨博抖动羽翼，硕大的黑色翅膀将两人拢入其中，像私密又安心的茧，“坦白说这是我第一次使用传送门，还有点晕。”  
“你简直是学黑魔法的天才。”艾斯说着，亲了亲恋人的嘴角。  
“我在你弟弟朋友的诊所蹭了不少好书，顺便一提，他柜子里私藏的不是酒，我很失望。”  
“我们可以去老爹的岛上喝个痛快，还有地狱那些顶好的酒吧，你会喜欢的。”  
“我很期待，我们可以再去给二十八号问个好，以正式家属的关系。”  
“我恨不得现在就去。”艾斯的唇瓣在萨博颈间流连，堕天使怕痒地笑起来：“你明知道这不行的，我马上有一场恶战。”  
“我真没想到，你居然这么快就要和天界开战。”  
“龙先生对我的现状非常满意。实际上，在我当初从天界逃出来的时候就试图追随他的组织，但他说堕天使未必有价值，他们也许会和普通的人类甚至恶魔一样在堕落中迷失自我。”  
“所以你才迫不及待想去地狱证明自己。”艾斯哼笑，他可忘不了最初只把自己当便车司机的天使。  
“多亏我性急，才遇到了你。”萨博安抚地轻啄恶魔的嘴唇，艾斯趁机捏住他下巴，掐断了堕天使逃避追吻的后路。  
“虽然我相信你的实力，但别忘了，任何时候需要我，我都会立刻赶过去。”  
萨博用比语言更热切的方式回应了艾斯。  
“说到这个，我这趟过来除了道别，还有件事要跟你讲。”  
“什么？”艾斯还想舍不得结束缠绵，萨博却先拉开了彼此距离。  
“再跟我来赌一局。”

37.  
“依旧是最简单的阿斯莫德的骰子，照旧三局两胜。”  
萨博兴致勃勃地投出骰子，如今他已不再担心受到暗系魔力侵蚀，却仍讲究地戴着手套。艾斯心不在焉地捏着他手里的那个，尽管恋人兴致盎然，他却想不到此刻想从对方手里赢下什么。  
但这不意味着，他就乐意服输。  
“这绝对有问题！”三局输得彻彻底底的恶魔举起骰子左看右看，他不敢相信自己竟然连一点胜算都没有，那骰子仿佛萨博的使魔，完全乖顺地听令于他。  
“没错，这是我用拟态咒做的高仿骰子，”萨博笑嘻嘻地把掌心里的骰子摊开，轻轻一点，骰子变回了一个普通的啤酒瓶盖，“不过恶魔的赌局本来就不追求公平公正吧？老千也是实力的一环。”  
“你比原生的恶魔更恶魔，”艾斯咋舌，耸了耸肩，“愿赌服输，你要什么？”  
“我想要你收下我的名字。”  
艾斯皱眉，他盯着堕天使的脸：“你明白这意味着什么吗？”  
“当然，”萨博佯装惊讶，“难道你给我名字的时候默认我不懂吗？”  
艾斯语塞，咕哝道：“当时你还是天使，那只是我单方面的契约。”  
“所以现在我想把它变成双向的，”萨博把瓶盖丢开，坐到距离艾斯更近的位置，“这是我对你求婚的答复。”  
“我大概永远都不知道自己还能多爱你了。”艾斯扣住萨博的手指，他们凑得太近了，他的声音再轻也能轻易传进对方耳朵。萨博回握着恋人的手，从善如流地开始亲吻。  
“所以，我们的仪式从接吻开始吗？”  
“也不错。”艾斯的另一只手搭在萨博腰部，隔着严实的衣料抚摸萨博的胸口，当初他把姓名交给对方后，萨博选择将契约印记烙在左胸。每次亲热时他都会看到恋人心口那个代表自己的字母A，那总令他血脉贲张，而现在，他即将拥有对方的名字了。  
“想好印记在什么位置了？”契约马上开始，萨博问艾斯。  
恶魔抬起左臂，线条优美的肌肉上纹着他自己的名字的刺青，只是嵌在ACE中间的十字疤痕有些格格不入。  
“这儿，早就给你留好了。”  
萨博惊讶地扬起眉毛，笑着摇摇头：“论浪漫我从来比不过你。”  
艾斯笑得得意：“喜欢吗？”  
“爱死了。”  
萨博低头亲吻那道疤痕，细微的灼烧感缠上他的嘴，仿佛恋人的热吻。  
那是他们的初遇，他给艾斯的第一次伤害，他们心灵相通的明证，是他身为天使的终结。  
也是新的开端。

-THE END-


End file.
